More than just friends
by CapnCatastrophe
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has been a friend and neighbor to Aya since childhood, but lately he's been acting kinda weird... There will be lemon scenes, so be aware of that. Enjoy!


A/N: Hello-! I'm...well... just call me Cap'n... So, anyways I used to have a profile on a website called Quotev, and to make a painful story short, it got disabled because I was a bit naughty with my stories. I decided to soldier on and write my lemons elsewhere! Hope you like this one, it's only my second lemon, so it might be a bit poopy. Without further ado, onto the story!

I laid on my bed wrapped up in a comforter. My phone rang and I picked it up, the caller id informed me that it was my childhood friend and neighbor, Sasuke Uchiha. "Hey, duck butt." I said, refering to his hairstyle. "Hey, pale orc." He replied. I glanced down at my arm and nodded, it was pretty pale. "Can you come outside?" Sasuke asked and I make a thinking noise. "Umm... no." I said and he grumbled. "Just come outside." He growled and I knew he was getting aggrivated. "Fine, but you owe me. It's cold out there." He chuckled, "Yeah, that's why you need to hurry, I'm freezing..." He said and I knew he was trying to make me feel bad. "Stop talking, so I can put on pants!" I said and there was a pause. "You're not wearing pants?" Sasuke asked in an odd voice. I made a noise of derision, " 'Course not, I was being comfortable." I replied and there was another pause. "Just put on pants and get down to the gate, I'm waiting." I groaned and hit the end call button.

Sasuke had been acting really odd lately, he hadn't come over to my house to play video games or even terrorize my younger brother which was one of our favorite passtimes. I slid on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of boots. I grabbed my phone and slid it into my back pocket. "Hey! I'm going somewhere with Sasuke!" I called out to my younger brother who had his face glued to the t.v screen. "Have fun with your boyfriend!" He yelled back, I took a detour from the door to stand in the doorway of the living room. "He's not my boyfriend." I growled and Oli laughed, "Yeah right, before you know it, you're going to be making out with him 24/7! That's probably what you're going to do right now." He rolled on the floor with laughter, but quickly stopped when I was standing over him. "At least, I have a friend. The only girlfriend you'll ever have is your left hand." I spat at him and he made a slight frown. "I'm telling dad." He said as he got to his feet. "Go ahead, remember to tell him about all the porn you watch, too." I retorted and that shut him up. "Yeah, that's right." I grumbled as I opened the door and stepped out.

I spotted Sasuke standing at the front gate of my huge house with his hands in his pockets. "Finally!" He yelled and I flipped him off. He made a face of mock shock and I shoved his shoulder. "What did you want?" I asked and he didn't answer. "Let's go for a walk." Sasuke said and I groaned, "But, it's cold..." I whined and he gave me a glare that shut me up. "I'll buy you a hot chocolate, then." He said as he faced forward. "Yay!" I made a slight cheering noise, hot chocolate was my favorite. The small shop was crowded with other teenagers who chattered non-stop. I held the two chocolates while Sasuke handed money to the old woman behind the register. "Such a cute couple." She said as she smiled to me. I blushed slightly, "Oh no, we're not dating." I tried to say, but the woman just chuckled and counted out change for Sasuke.

The phone in my back pocket started to ring and my hands were still full. "Oh, um. Sasuke, give me my phone." I said and he reached into the pocket of my coat. "No, it's in my back pocket." I moved my butt slightly, so my jacket wasn't covering my pocket. Sasuke's facial expression was one I'd never seen before and it amused me. He handed the phone to me as he took one of the hot chocolates out of my hand. "Oli? What do you want?" I asked and there was snickering on the other end. "It would appear *laugh* that someone put all your soaking wet bras in the freezer!" Oli giggled into the phone and the call disconnected. "I'm going to kill him. He's dead. Gone, dead." I muttered with a twitch of my eye. "I need to go home, there's something that needs attending to." I said in a strained voice as I turned around.

Sasuke followed me into my house and stared as I ransacked the living room for my brother. "You little asshole." I screamed up the stairs and giggles traveled down. "What did he do?" Sasuke asked curiously as I walked to the kitchen. "This! Is what he did!" I said as I dug out the pile of frozen bras from the freezer. "Are those?" He asked "Yup." "Did he" "Mmhmm" I muttered as I slammed down the ruined hunk of undergarments. "I gotta go." Sasuke said and he rushed out of the kitchen and through the door. 'Hmm. That was weird.' I thought and I started to trudge up the stairs. "Oh, Oli...!" I yelled and I heard the sound of a lock clicking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanks for reading! I'll update soon, I should mention that the lemon part will take just a *little bit* of time to get here. I have a tendancy to break out in giggles while I write them, so I usually build up to them. 


End file.
